PC:Graval Metalrent (horticulture)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Fluff Description: Age: 23 Gender: Male Height: 4'7" Weight: 210 lbs Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Graval seems to have a typical dwarf demeanor. He's tactless, loud, uncouth, and unafraid to give his opinion on any matter - whether he knows what he's talking about or not. Appearance: Graval is stout and wide - just like a good dwarf should be, he would say. His dark blonde beard is long and thick, spilling out from his open-faced helm, and crashing over his chest. Where his beard is unkempt, his hair is tight, clean and pulled back into a braid. He is encased in thick plate armor and carries a shield almost as wide as he is; his weapon of choice is a family heirloom, a battleaxe that has a single blade and a well-used handle. Background: Graval was born near Mykonos' Sanctuary and grew up in the area before the Brotherhood of the Bright Eon descended upon the area. While returning from a training patrol in the nearby countryside, he saw firsthand their initial attack. The rest of his patrol made way to engage the Brotherhood while Graval escaped with nothing more than the clothes on his back and his axe on his belt - something he considers a deep embarrassment and grounds to "bring me axe a choppin'" against those who would use it against him. After escaping from Mykonos' Graval did what he could to earn a living. He found, though, that he was quite adept at bringing fugitives to justice, often at the expense of the taprooms and furniture when he caught up with his prey. His job choice had nothing to do with the greater good and everything to do with "fillin' me belly wit grub and washin' me beard wit ale!" Hooks:'The greater the reward - in either money or ale - the more likely you'll be able to get Graval's attention. Where saving dwarves is involved, however, Graval will be the first to jump to the defense, regardless of reward or danger. He considers it his own private way to make up for his cowardice at Mykonos'. '''Kicker:'text goes here Math Saving Throws +5 racial bonus vs. poison Attacks |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Fighter (Guardian; Martial defender) *'Combat Challenge: '''Every time you attack an enemy, whether the attack hits or misses, you can choose to mark that target. The mark lasts until the end of your next turn. While a target is marked, it takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls if its attack doesn’t include you as a target. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. *'Combat Superiority: 'You gain a bonus to opportunity attacks equal to your Wisdom modifier. An enemy struck by your opportunity attack stops moving, if a move provoked the attack. If it still has actions remaining, it can use them to resume moving. *'One-handed Weapon Talent: 'When using a one-handed weapon, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls. Racial Features Dwarf *+2 Con, +2 Wis (included) *+2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance (included) *'Dwarven Resilience: You have the dwarven resilience power. *'Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: '''You gain proficiency with the throwing hammer and the warhammer. *'Cast-Iron Stomach: You have a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against poison. *'Encumbered Speed: '''You move at your normal speed even when it would be reduced by armor or a heavy load. Other effects that limit speed (such as difficult terrain or magic) affect you normally. *'Stand Your Ground: 'When an effect forces you to move—through a pull, a push, or a slide—you can move 1 square less than the effect specifies. This means an effect that normally pulls, pushes, or slides a target 1 square does not force you to move unless you want to. In addition, when an attack would knock you prone, you can make a saving throw to avoid falling prone. *'Size: 'Medium *'Speed: 5 *'Vision: '''Low-light *'Languages: '''Allarian, Dwarven Skills Feats *Armor Proficiency (Plate) *Shield Push Regional Benefits Background - Bounty Hunter (add Perception to class list) Equipment Encumbrance: 158 lbs Normal Load: 180 lbs Max Carry: 360 lbs Max Push/Pull: 900 lbs Wishlist By Item Level: * L2 Staggering Warhammer * L2 Dwarven Plate Armor * L4 Casque of Tactics * L7 Rushing Cleats * L8 Steadfast Amulet Tracking Treasure Magic Items: * Dwarven Plate Armor +1: gained here. Wealth: + 100 gp starting gold - 100 gp starting equipment (Plate Armor, Heavy Shield, Battleaxe, 2 Throwing Hammers, Adventurer's Kit) + 503 gp from Get Me to the Church on Time ----------------------- 0 gp XP Links to XP awards: +1461 from Get Me to the Church on Time Changes Judges Comments/Approval Level 1 Judge 1: Approved by TwoHeadsBarking: Judge 2 Approval from renau1g Level 2 Judge 1: Judge 2: Status Requesting approval for level 2. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W